¿A quién odia Ichimatsu?
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Por qué Ichimatsu odia a Karamatsu? Quizá, tiene una verdadera razón para su actuar. (No yaoi)


**¿A quién odia Ichimatsu?**

 _¿Cómo puede cambiar todo en un instante?_

Si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, quizá, podría haber hecho algo al respecto.

Ichimatsu Matsuno, con el cuarto lugar entre los sextillizos es ahora un nini de mierda que no puede siquiera pensar en un futuro; las palabras suenan duras pese a estar hablando de mi persona, pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, llegué a un punto de mi vida en el que dejó de importarme el esforzarme. Quizá, si algunas experiencias hubiesen sido diferentes, ahora todo sería mejor.

Es nostálgico recordar la niñez, aquella época en que la vida era sencilla, día tras día de divertidas aventuras y travesuras lideradas por Osomatsu nii san, suelo extrañar esos días en los que todos éramos uno.

Es curioso, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de los cambios en cada uno de nosotros mientras crecíamos, no podría identificar el punto exacto en que nos separamos, pero ocurrió, dejamos de ser uno solo para afrontar nuevas aventuras.

En la última etapa escolar fue cuando mejor se dio a notar nuestra individualidad y diferencias, con Todomatsu, por ejemplo, ya que no importó que creciéramos a la par, el terminó siendo el más bajo, sumado a su constante llanto lo hacía un blanco fácil para las burlas de algunos; por suerte Jyushimatsu siempre estuvo cerca, su sola presencia aterraba inclusive a los maestros, pero en el fondo siempre fue un chico alegre, muy en el fondo.

Choromatsu nii san en ese entonces pretendía ser un ejemplo a seguir, alguien a quien admirar, pero su objetivo realmente no fue alcanzado, al menos ahora es menos pretencioso; como suele ser en la actualidad es el opuesto a Osomatsu nii san, el mayor de nosotros nunca cambio, siempre con una actitud relajada y despreocupada, pese a ello era un líder nato.

Entre los que tuvieron un mayor cambio está el doloroso y yo… detesto recordar eso.

Él era tan diferente, tan frágil y necesitado de aprobación, no negare que era una de las cosas que me agradaba, no importaba que ocurriera él siempre venia hacia a mí, inclusive antes de Osomatsu nii san, yo era su pilar.

Ojala pudiese regresar el tiempo.

El cambio fue bastante repentino, era un día normal de clases en el que durante el almuerzo disfrutaba la compañía de mis amigos, porque sí, en ese entonces, yo tenía amigos; les deje un momento para ir al sanitario y ahí estaba él, Karamatsu nii san se hallaba frente a uno de los lavabos observando su reflejo, fue un instante, pero fue la primera vez que vi al " _otro_ "; nunca olvidare el brillo azul que sus ojos reflejaban.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia solamente me saludo antes de indicar que pronto continuarían las clases ante lo que salió de prisa; yo me quede en el baño sin siquiera haberle respondido, ¿Quién era el que se reflejó en el espejo?

No sé si el resto se habrá dado cuenta de la trasformación del segundo, comenzó a preocuparse por su apariencia, demasiado a mi parecer

 _\- Vamos, es bueno que por fin se preocupe por verse bien –_ Choromatsu nii san continuó con un discurso sobre la importancia de cuidar el aspecto o algo así, apenas y recuerdo lo que decía, dejó de interesarme cuando concentre mi vista en Karamatsu nii san y el inicio de su inseparable unión con el espejo de mano.

Se inscribió poco después en el club de teatro.

 _\- ¡Karamatsu nii san es asombroso en el escenario! –_ presumía Todomatsu con orgullo en la primer presentación del segundo. Todos parecían felices por su éxito.

La apariencia y el teatro solamente impulsaron a que fuese cada vez más sociable.

Eso me enojaba, por alguna razón me fastidiaba que al parecer yo era el único que notaba el ocasional brillo azul en su mirada que aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios eres? –_ recuerdo haberle cuestionado una tarde que finalizaba sus ensayos, éramos los únicos en aquel pasillo.

Su maldita sonrisa pretenciosa me producía nauseas.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Ichi? ¿No reconoces a tu brother?_

Cuestionó mientras sus ojos se mostraban azulinos.

 _\- ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?_

Tras un breve silencio que me pareció eterno, avanzó hasta detenerse a sólo un paso de distancia _– Deberías estar feliz por tu hermano, su deseo de no ser más un patético mocoso se ha cumplido. Nos vemos en casa hermanito._

Dejé que se marchara mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, pero hasta la fecha, sigo sin tener una respuesta clara.

Tras ese encuentro comencé a frústrame con mayor frecuencia, en especial cuando intentaba descubrir lo que ocurría con Karamatsu nii san o cuando el resto ignoraba mis comentarios sobre el actuar raro del segundo. Entendí que nadie iba a creerme, de igual forma, ni siquiera yo podía comprenderlo.

Los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos empezaron a apartarse al no soportar mi humor, lentamente fui alejando a todos.

Yo sólo quería a mi hermano de regreso.

Nuestro tiempo en la escuela estaba por terminar, todos cambiamos.

Todomatsu ya no era el más bajo, terminamos los seis con la misma estatura, pero en cambio el desarrolló más su lado " _adorable_ ", no obtuvo una relación seria pero si muchas amistades.

La actitud de Jyushimatsu se fue relajando, quizá ya no sentía el estrés de la escuela ya que al final no parecía importarle absolutamente nada más que divertirse.

Choromatsu nii san, supongo que a él lo golpeo un poco más la realidad, al terminar nuestra época de estudiantes el siguiente paso era la inserción laboral, volverse parte productiva de la sociedad, pero al parecer el tercer hermano no estaba tan listo como creyó, hasta la fecha parece seguir sin estar listo.

Osomatsu nii san es el único que continuará igual el resto de su vida, aun me pregunto que pasará por su mente para haber decidido no cambiar, o bien, si realmente nos está mostrando su verdadero yo.

Y al final, otra vez esta mierdamatsu y yo.

El frágil chico se esfumo por completo y ahora solamente un personaje narcisista ocupaba su lugar.

Yo termine sin un solo amigo, la última etapa escolar hubiese sido bastante solitaria sino fuera por los gatos, esos animales fueron una salvación.

En la ceremonia de clausura tuve oportunidad de estar a solas con Karamatsu en uno de los sanitarios.

 _\- ¿Cuándo regresará Karamatsu nii san?_

Me atreví a preguntar, como si fuese mi última oportunidad de averiguar la verdad.

 _\- No te rendirás, ¿Cierto? –_ su mueca burlesca me incito a querer golpearlo, de hecho, lo hice. Sin poder reprimirme por más tiempo me acerqué velozmente y le propine un golpe directo al rostro para después sujetarlo con fuerza de la ropa.

 _\- ¡Maldita escoria, impostor!_

Le grite con fuerza, totalmente furioso y listo para volver a pegarle, pero me detuve, no hice nada al observarlo detenidamente, sus ojos llorosos y una expresión lastimera me frenaron, era él, era mi hermano y no el " _otro_ ".

Hubiese querido confirmar que estaba de vuelta, pero un maestro y un par de alumnos que pasaban por el lugar entraron al escuchar mi grito.

Me di cuenta que existía una leve esperanza de traerlo de regreso, repetí algunas acciones y solamente cuando lo agredía de forma física podía encontrar al verdadero Karamatsu, pero nunca era el tiempo suficiente para que se quedara.

En ocasiones lo escuchaba hablar dormido, murmuraba cosas relacionadas a la escuela o la familia, como si en sueños pudiese llevar a cabo la vida que en la realidad ya no tenía; me fue inevitable no dormir a su lado, escucharle mantenía mi esperanza de que él se mantenía ahí.

No me interesa mi futuro, no existe nada que anhele en esta vida más que destapar a ese farsante, pero debo moverme con cautela, vigilarlo y aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para lograrlo.

Todos asumen que odio a mi hermano, pero a quien desprecio es al otro ser que se niega a dejar su cuerpo. Algún día dejare de ver el brillo azul y recuperare a Karamatsu nii san.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto es para el concurso de la página Biblioteca Matsu algo breve que salió cuando vi las imágenes promocionales de la peli, Kara mi niño era tan tierno y tímido, ¿Cómo paso a ser algo tan doloroso? XD

La idea me tentaba para algo más largo pero me gusto más en dejarlo sólo como una razón para que Ichi trate a Kara de forma tan violenta. Quizás algún día retome la idea :P

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
